


Shangri-La

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dokkalfar, Elves, Fantasy, Kinda Shangri-La but there's European mythology too, Ljosalfar - Freeform, M/M, Shangri-la, Vixx - Freeform, elf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little Ljósálfar gets a little lost and a little crush— and maybe it's a little mutual.





	1. A Little Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, my lazy ass will work on updating ｌｉｍｂｏ, don't worry.  
> I'm also just a really slower writer like, this took a week to write, I think? Jeez

     Soft light streamed over a delicate figure, laying upon the plush wildflowers. The reflection of the ivory peach in the night sky shone over inky sienna pools in its eyes and enhanced the gentle light radiating from the Ljósálfr's body. Warm air enveloped the creature as if caressing its fine frame as it turned over onto its back to shift those endless ponds of sienna towards the shining, bright lamps in the sky and the peach radiating evaporated silver. All was peaceful for awhile before the atmosphere shifted and a sound was heard, tearing it from its reverie.

     A radiant being similar in appearance came walking through the foliage of violets and golds, its facial expression mismatching the slow, easy pace it strolled at. A pointed nose only stereotypical of an elf was perched on his face between a pair of dynamic monolidded eyes. Its mussed, tawny hair fell around his eyes and its lips mused to himself as he moved forth towards the other. Champagne and white silks brushed against the myriad of different flowers in the field while he slowly strode.

     "Hakyeon hyung," it started when close enough to be heard without strain. "Have you really been here all night? Come back home." It cooed at Hakyeon in attempt to urge the Ljósálfr home, only to be replied to with a soft hum before a few words.

     "The moon is nice," Hakyeon said absentmindedly, being slowly dragged back into his dream. His fingers raised to meet the glassy white fruit in his vision. He grasped at it but his fingers never caught anything more than the warm air. He drew a long breath, let himself take in the sweet scents emitted from the chicories and vervains, the cornflowers and gaillardia, the peonies and orchids, the daisies with the peach and cherry blossoms of the surrounding trees— a blend of beautiful fragrances and sights. "Sit down, Jaehwan-ah."

     Jaehwan, the brighter of the two, complied to his command and flopped down onto his back, a rather ungraceful motion in comparison to his steps previous. His head lolled over to face Hakyeon and give him a soft smile that never reached his eyes.

     "Hurry up or I'll leave you here, Hak— I'm getting hungry. Hurry hurry hurry!" The final part was said cutely but had clear bitter undertones. A groan freed itself from the dimmer's throat.

     "Nevermind, you ruined the mood. Let's go," Hakyeon said while simultaneously rising from his spot on the ground where the flowers immediately began reblooming under the moonlight. "I'll visit you again," was the rest he said, looking up towards that pale peach in the sky. His hand extended towards Jaehwan and he drew him up before dashing into the foliage, determined to beat the latter home. A high pitched laugh sprung from Jaehwan's mouth before a shout as he chased after the older.

     Perhaps it hadn't been wise to run about in the darkness of the night alone. Hakyeon was never very keen in the department of navigation and though light softly radiated from him, it was no help for him recognising his surroundings. The boy slowed himself down to a shy walk while his hands fiddled with the translucent, pitch scarf draped around his shoulders over the layers of white and ebony silk forming his hanbok-esque attire. The atmosphere grew cold, an abnormality contrasting the constant warmth and peace in the usual air. Discomforted, a meek glance was all Hakyeon could shoot around as he wouldn't dare to wander more in fear of losing himself further.

     Deciding it'd be better to wait for dawn or Jaehwan to find him, whichever he encountered first, he sunk down against a tree trunk, his bottom settling on the soft, soily woods' floor with his back on the bark. A rather discomforting cube of ice formed in his throat. Jaehwan would find him, right? His dearest friend would surely have some sort of Hakyeon-In-Danger sixth sense— surely he would if he was a werewolf instead of a mere Ljósálfr. The ice cube grew into an iceberg.

     Worrying about when and if he would be found before the break of day, if he would be able to find his way even under the Sun's rays, Hakyeon lost sense of his surroundings. It was the epitome of irony that his large, elven ears didn't pick up the movements advancing towards him. The pad of a finger lightly tapped on Hakyeon's shoulder, causing his expression to relax and his heart to cease running away.

     "Jae-ah, you really do have a six-"

     Thump, thump

     His eyes trailed up the finger, up a Prussian blue sleeve clad arm, across an expanse of Persian blue silk to a slightly bared and sharp clavicle. Hakyeon's wary gaze hesitantly continued shifting from not-Jaehwan's pale neck to a dolly face. Soft, tiny lips paired with hickory brown irises set in slanted, monolid eyes surrounded with light sepia skin. A light mole stark below his right eye, a perfect V-shaped jaw, feathery onyx bangs brushed over his forehead. All of his clothes were blue besides his black and white shoes and his ebony belt buckle. From his ear dangled silvery cuffs and rings, fine chains with moonstone teardrops suspended from them linking together the loops. A soft, pearly white light illuminated his tall form, almost making him resemble a ghost. He looked ethereal, even for the world of Álfheimr.

     "Ah, sorry. I thought you were someone else," Hakyeon said weakly like he'd just ran 5 marathons and was about to kill over. 

     An uncomfortable silence grew between the two. During said silence, the stranger glanced around not meeting Hakyeon's eyes, and Hakyeon turned his head to the side slightly, staring out of the corner of his right eye. He was definitely not human, but he didn't appear to just be a Ljósálfr. Perhaps he was another variety of fae— maybe an Ashray or a Deva. Hakyeon noted that he'd need to ask. His staring desisted when he noticed the newcomer looking back at him, a worry line forming in between his brows.

     "Why are you here?" The voice was serene, a joy to hear and Hakyeon couldn't help but desire hearing it more.

     "Hm?" Of course, Hakyeon had heard him the first time, but gosh, that gorgeous voice. What would it be like if he sang? Ah, he'd have a beautiful choir voice, Hakyeon thought, most likely a tenor.

     "Why are... you here?" There was a hesitance in the question and the shorter of the two took note of the slight rosy flush on his pale ears.

     "I got lost and I don't navigate well," Hakyeon muttered out, the tiniest bit mesmerised by the mysticality of the other.

     "This is.. my pond." Oh. An Alven, that's what he is.

     It was odd though, how suddenly after the arrival of the Alven, the surrounding area bloomed brightly in the pitch dark. Clusters of orchids and lilies mingled by and in the shallow water with their petals radiating a gentle ivory light, likewise the cherry and peach blossoms accenting the trees. The pond floor wasn't visible and a single gigantesque, vibrant ruby emerged from the centre of the depths with a layer of gold atop the pedestal. Chrysanthemums dotted a path to the pool of clear, neon blue water and several petals littered the surface. Hakyeon's eyes drifted from the scenery below to the same lamps and the same ivory peach from earlier, still hanging high in the dark sangria sky.

     The stranger looked at him with melting anxiety. Hakyeon was nothing but a dear, lost child— seeming more like a flower fae than an elf. He was a little faun, a deer in the headlights. He dampened his lips habitually while tossing his head to the side as if trying to appear like he wasn't watching, though the smaller of them was far too fascinated by the Moon to notice.

     "What's your name?" Hakyeon had asked, with his eyes still planted on the white peach.

     "She's the Lune."

     "No, who are you?" This time, Hakyeon directing his gaze to the creature before him. Blink once, blink twice. The two stared at each other for many a second, mutual discomfort. Hakyeon turned his head to the side while the taller's fell downward.

     "I'm Taekwoon. And you?" Hakyeon was too lost to actually process the question this time, drowning in that peach nectar cadence. The look he earned from Taekwoon— ah, such a lovely name— was enough for him to understand.

     "I'm Hakyeon," there wasn't much else he could say. Hakyeon's tanned fingers found their way back to his robes, resuming his twiddling from earlier. Head downturned and borderline zoning out, he almost missed the next question that emerged from Taekwoon.

     "Where are you from?"

     "Well, where is this?" Hakyeon motioned to the area around them with a looping motion of his hand.

     "This is Shangri-La."

     "I'm not from here," Hakyeon ended softly. As if on cue, the taller of the two sighed airily, clearly ready to not be satisfied with whatever answer he got. The little Ljósálfr's head turned up at this, a grimace painted on his face. What if it wasn't safe to tell him? Regardless, it wouldn't matter since Jaehwan would find him eventually. His face looked down at the tiny chrysanthemums to avoid that aloof face.

     "I don't think... it's nearby," Hakyeon managed to mumble through the sleeve he hid his face behind. Vaguely familiar fingers pulled his hand away and a face met his gaze. Feline eyes stared him down and his small lips were tugged down at the corners forming a pout— cute.

     "I can take you back when daylight comes-" he stopped abruptly and his frown deepened. "If I'm awake still."

     Ah, Alvens are night creatures— elves of the moon, Hakyeon recalled. He nodded with understanding to signal that he heard correctly. Yes, Taekwoon could see well in the darkness as any Alven would, but Hakyeon was a basic light elf who could not.

     From beyond Hakyeon's thoughts, Taekwoon smiled a bit at the sight of the little creature before him— a very minuscule smile, but the most he could do without being noticed. Oh, how the urge to ruffle the other's dark locks of hair tormented him, the urge to cup his slightly puffy cheeks. He looked so young and pure, childish. He was cute. The thoughts were odd to him, but it's not weird to think something, someone was simply cute at first glance.

     They were very normal, very indeed. And maybe it was the warm air getting to him, or maybe it was the peachy tinted light that radiated from him, overpowering the cool wash of pale moonlight. Or perhaps it was the sweet smell he emitted mingling with the flowers, or how much he looked as if he was a flower, that was tainting his thoughts in the slightest. Fortunately, though, they were thoughts and nothing more. Nothing the other would know about.

     "Ah, will you be able to stay awake the entire night?"

     But Hakyeon was already on the verge of resting while standing up, his eyes fluttering to stay awake and his shoulders relaxing.

     "I'll just take a cat nap..."

     And like a switch was flicked, he lowered his body and curled up on the ground, head resting in a patch of flowers.

     "Ah, he's killing my flowers. That's not very kind," Taekwoon murmured snarkily, usually, an Alven would grow defensive but perhaps... it could slide, just this once.


	2. A Little Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure if I will be continuing my other fic rip  
> I think I'll continue this one, though.
> 
> Also, sorry for being slow to update *sweats*

     Hours passed likes minutes for Hakyeon, and before he knew it, a delicate and now familiar finger was prodding at the side of his shoulder. With his hair mussed and eyes dreary, the little elf rose from his side and into a sitting position. For a moment's time, his vision was blurred before he could see each soft curve and pigment in detail on Taekwoon's face. Hakyeon's breath hitched if only for a second, a hesitance that would have easily gone unnoticed by any _other_ being. The Alven noted the small disruption as well as the blaring beating of Hakyeon's heart despite only just being awoken from a calm rest.

     "We should get going," Taekwoon whispered so as to not harm Hakyeon's sound-sensitive ears from just awakening. The sky was stained a medium shade of orchid with splotches of something deeper and pinker, still speckled with white specks despite the ivory peach already almost disappearing below the mountains in the far distance. It was then noticed by Hakyeon that they were no longer outside, but rather in a lavishly decorated, dome-shaped room. A majority of the walls were made of glass, minus the doorway leading to somewhere Hakyeon could not see. Two perpendicular arches of some opaque, marble-like material were the only other non-glass part of the walls and held a classy chandelier with hundreds of tiny moonstone droplets hanging securely from the intersection. The more Hakyeon thought about it, the more he was confused as to why an Alven would even need a light fixture. He physically shook his head to rid of his confusion and to additionally shake away his fatigue.

     "What's the time?" Hakyeon mumbled to the younger, his voice quiet as it didn't have to travel far— Taekwoon _was_ still in Hakyeon's face.

     "A little after 04 according to the Lune," the words were barely audible as the elf sunk back onto the mattress and buried his face into it, muffling an exhausted groan.

     "Five— no, ten minutes," Hakyeon said loudly, his voice still being stifled by the comforter laying on the bed. Taekwoon could only sigh in defeat when he noticed the slowing of Hakyeon's heart and the silence that fell over the room except for his soft snoring. Taekwoon's expression grew sour as he extended his hands out, turning the elder's head to the side so that he could breathe properly, but more so because he didn't feel like having to hear him snoring for the next hour.

     "Ten minutes my ass," the Alven remarked snarkily as his arms retreated back into a crossed form.

 

❈

 

     Fifteen minutes passed and Hakyeon showed no signs of waking anytime soon— and nor did Taekwoon. During the brief time that the light elf was resting, the younger had grown tired of sitting around waiting and dozed off into a nap of his own.

_A fine mist hung in the air around Hakyeon, sitting in a forest of green bamboo. The setting was lit by the moon alone, pale moonlight washing over the leaves of the bamboo and across the light elf's soft features. A golden peach was held loosely in one of Hakyeon's hands and in the other were familiar fingers. Taekwoon's eyes found themselves looking down at his own body, hand unmoving from the elder's. A wave of serenity filled the air when Hakyeon spoke, his dark lips glistening as he did so._

_"Come closer," was all he said, and Taekwoon couldn't help but comply when he was bewitched by that silky smooth voice. When moving, the younger naturally lifted their hands a little to allow his body to press slightly against Hakyeons. The elf's ears perked a little and he glowed a little brighter with the new contact. A pair of glossy lips found their way to Taekwoon's ear, pressing a gentle kiss on the lobe before pecking a kiss on his cheek._

     A rough shake tore Taekwoon from his dream and the Alven awoke with a frightened squawk. Sighing when he saw Hakyeon looking at him impatiently, he combed his hand through the dark strands of his hair. The younger was a little offended that he had been woken harshly when he was gentle with Hakyeon. How rude. Taekwoon had even allowed him to temporarily pass out on his flowers before lugging his limp body indoors.

     "First, where are we? Second, when are we going?" yet another sigh was released from the Alven. Too curious, he thought sweetly. Before he could open his mouth, Hakyeon was already firing more questions at him.

     "Oh, third, are you an Alven? Fourth, why are we here? Fifth, how did I get here?" Hakyeon made a wide gesture with his arms to the space around them. _Too_ curious, Taekwoon thought with a little more bitterness this time.

     "First, we're in my room. Second, once you stop bombarding me with questions. Third, yes— and tell me what you are in return. Fourth, we're here because I didn't intend on freezing my ass off all night, also you're heavy. Fifth, I half dragged half carried you," Taekwoon was out of breath by the time he had finished his reply. "Don't forget to answer my question," he made sure to add on the end.

     "Third, I'm a Ljósálfr, but I have some Dökkálfr blood in me, hence my skin tone," the end was said weakly as if he was embarrassed.The younger's head tilted ever so slightly in confusion as to why he might be embarrassed. There was nothing wrong with him that Taekwoon could see, so he just shrugged it off as something he imagined he had heard. All the Alven could think of to reply with at that point was a curt nod and a "Let's go" to change the topic.

     Taekwoon was first to rise from the bed and strode over to the door. He waited a moment before Hakyeon was scrambling up from the bed to catch up with him. As soon as the light elf was beside him, they exited the room, entering a long hallway.

 

❈

 

     Outside the door was a long, dimly lit hallway. Skylights ran across the ceiling, allowing for faint sunlight to pour in from the sky as the golden peach rose to begin the new day. From behind Hakyeon, Taekwoon gently closed the redwood and birch door with a slight click as the lock slid into place. Hakyeon caught the movement of the Alven's hand drifting from the knob as he walked forward, in front of Hakyeon before they proceeded to walk down the passage. Hakyeon took note of the pale cornflower coloured paint on the walls with little flowers painted along the trim in shades of peach and periwinkle. A few more doors were spaced far apart and a small bench made of a wood matching the doors with a tiny, potted cherry tree were all else there was to see in the corridor. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were at a set of spiral stairs before the older could notice, and he stumbled over the first step, instinctively grabbing at Taekwoon's silk-clad shoulder. The latter paused, turning quickly to see what had happened. His eyes smiled ever so slightly when he saw Hakyeon's feet jumbled together. Embarrassed, the light elf scrunched up his face and stepped down a step properly, releasing Taekwoon's shoulder with a huff.

     "Don't waste time, let's go," Hakyeon piped as he strode down a few more stairs, not waiting for the other. The taller was quick to catch up and slide past Hakyeon with his long legs that could probably go down four steps at a time. It didn't take long for the two to reach the first level of the villa. The space the stairs led to was rather spacious with its tall ceilings, a necessity since Taekwoon happened to tower over Hakyeon like a skyscraper, making Hakyeon feel small though he was used to being one of the taller members of the village he lived in along with Jaehwan. Oh, Jaehwan. Hakyeon paused for a moment while Taekwoon was already sliding on his plain, pitch black shoes in the entryway across the space. Hakyeon's thoughts drifted from the luxurious building to his dear friend. Did Jaehwan wonder where he was? Hakyeon's lips pursed. Ah, his parents didn't know where he was. He shuddered while imagining his mother waving around a sandal and scolding him— a scary picture.

     "Hey, let's go. Don't hurry me then go and take your time," the last part was murmured as Taekwoon grew soft looking over at Hakyeon, at the cute creature with hands resting on his hips. Hakyeon broke away from his thoughts and glanced over with traces of worry on his face. He _really_ didn't want to upset his mother. He nodded and said a quiet apology while walking towards the younger.

     "Don't you have manners?" Taekwoon sent him an eye roll. "Look at me if you're going to speak to me."

     Taekwoon's slender left index finger pointed at himself while his right hand remained on his hip. Realising his tiny outburst, Taekwoon shrunk a little.

     "Just make sure you look at someone when you're talking to them," he muttered while turning towards the door. The elf scoffed at him from behind while quoting him and adding a quick "hypocrite" at the end. Taekwoon ignored Hakyeon's mimicry and proceeded to pull open the large right door, stepping out into warm morning air. Hakyeon wasn't slow to follow and scurried down the steps, onto the smooth concrete path leading towards the front gates. Taekwoon had to admit to himself that the childish sass was a cherry on top of Hakyeon's playful cuteness. Ah, he behaves cutely but he looks like some sort of incubus, he thought shortly before shaking the thought away.

     They met at the tall, slivery gates in front of the villa and past the vast lawn with its flowers, moon sculptures, and fountains. Gently, Taekwoon pushed open the barrier to allow for them to pass. Once outside, Hakyeon found himself looking around at the many golden peach and apple trees. The area here was greatly different from the plain bamboo in his home village. The closest thing he had ever seen to what was before him was the field he often laid in, but it wasn't as glorious as this. The field couldn't compare to the fauns and does resting under the trees lazily, the air thick with the scent of peaches, the colourful atmosphere of the sunrise. Taekwoon gently— cautiouously— took Hakyeon's hand and led him to the right down a path surrounded by peonies and other flowers. Taller trees shaded this area and a calmness filled the air.

     Hakyeon's hand was warm in Taekwoon's, and suddenly it wasn't. That was due to the nervous laughter replacing his palm and fingers. Hakyeon pulled his hand up and into his other, fiddling with his thumbs for a moment before toying with the hem of his sleeve— far more interesting than holding the hand of a gorgeous Alven, that's for sure. Taekwoon bit the left of his lower lip, knowing he might have crossed a line by making physical contact with a stranger. A _stranger_. He let a stranger into his home while his family was away for meetings and touched said stranger. There was something wrong with Taekwoon.

     "Ah, sorry about that. I think you know where we're headed now, anyway," Taekwoon apologised while motioning to the path.

     "It's fine, don't worry about it," the way Hakyeon beamed so suddenly, so brightly. Taekwoon replied with a minute smile before looking forward. Looking at the older was difficult for the Alven. Hakyeon was so enticing, so alluring. Once he looked at him, he could look away but the image of Hakyeon was burned into his mind. Hakyeon haunted him, but that didn't necessarily mean it was bad. While Taekwoon looked away from him, Hakyeon could only look up at the younger. Hakyeon was innocently curious, having the desire to know the Alven. There was something more to those dark, inky eyes, something more to his little behaviours, _something more to him_.

 

❈

 

     After a few minutes of walking down the path of dirt, Hakyeon noticed a fork in the road. Down the left, he could see Taekwoon's pond and down the other was just a continuation of the path up until then, but with more cherry trees. Taekwoon stepped ahead of Hakyeon to lead him left to where they met earlier in the morning. From there, they passed the pool of water and through the thick foliage. The two carefully dodged low hanging branches and shrubs.

     Carefully, Taekwoon moved the branch of a dwarfed peach tree and it smacked against Hakyeons forehead as he walked forward. Startled, Hakyeon plopped down onto the ground rubbing his forehead with an agitated groan.

     "What the hell, Taekwoon?" at the sound of his name, Taekwoon spun around and pursed his lips. From his viewing point, Hakyeon looked like an angry pixie or maybe a troll. A small snicker snuck its way out of the Alven's mouth, earning a sour expression from the Ljósálfr.

     "Hey! Don't laugh, you demon thing!" Hakyeon yelled,  his voice laden with irritation. His insult was very weak, he realised, so he shot back with a few more to balance it out.

     After a minute of gibberish that was meant to be offensive flew from Hakyeon's mouth, Taekwoon whispered a quiet "sorry" to the older— a very insincere apology. He didn't really regret angering the feisty creature, in all honesty. Hakyeon got up to his feet and shot Taekwoon a glare while ducking below the branch that had been flung into his face. A few playful twig flings later, the two boys entered the clearing that Hakyeon frequented. With a little gasp, the Ljósálfr ran forward a few metres and flung himself onto the ground. He revelled in the feeling of the soft ground and wildflowers beneath him. The familiarity of the field and its scent was comforting. The Alven stepped through the field carefully, mindful not to crush any of the flowers beneath him.

     "What's this place called?" he called over to Hakyeon and looked around at the area surrounding them, simultaneously walking forward towards the light elf. Of course, Taekwoon had been here before but his knowledge was limited since it was past the border of Shangri-La. 

     "This is Álfheimr," Hakyeon said up to Taekwoon when he was standing by the top of his head. Their eyes connected chastely for a few moments before the sound of yelling disturbed them. Taekwoon's head turned to the side curiously and his right eyebrow perked up questioningly at the lanky elf running towards them. Apparently, Hakyeon was familiar with the boy by the way he bolted up and yelled "idiot" at him. Jaehwan jogged over to the pair and crouched down on his knees. He ignored the Alven, much to Taekwoon's displeasure, not that he noticed the growing pout on his doll lips.

     "Where were you?" Jaehwan's chest was heaving slightly from the run— Hakyeon had advised him to exercise more, but the elf was too busy bolting around greeting people to listen usually. It was then that Jaehwan's eyes caught the dark blue fabric of Taekwoon's pants and trailed up his leg and torso, eventually landing on the Alven's face, similar to what Hakyeon did when he first saw him.

     "Hi," Jaehwan's voice caught in his throat a bit. "Who're you?" he finished curiously.

     "I'm Taekwoon. And you are...?" Taekwoon's voice surprised Jaehwan slightly. Jaqehwan introduced himself as briefly as possible, avoiding conversation with the intimidating Alven. Hakyeon looked from Taekwoon to Jaehwan, then back to Taekwoon again.

     "Ah, Hakyeon you know him. Do you think you can find your way back from here?" the voice Taekwoon used with Hakyeon was softer. The light elf nodded curtly as he carded a hand through his dark locks of hair.

     "We'll be fine. You can go back now if you want," Hakyeon somewhat hoped he'd stick around, but the taller waved gently before turning around and walking back into the leaves and blossoms. A quiet sigh left Hakyeon and his hand continued to run through his hair. Jaehwan snapped in front of his face, drawing his attention back to him.

     "Let's go," Jaehwan piped at his friend with a bright smile plastered on his face. All Hakyeon could do was smile softly at him and bob his head up and down slightly in reply. The pair rose from the ground and began strolling in the direction of their homes.

 

❈

 

     From his spot in the foliage, Taekwoon watched the two elves walk away. His heart thumped loudly, yet slowly. It felt like he melted a little from the way Hakyeon watched where he exited the scene. Silently, the Alven followed them, just to make sure they got home safe. Both of them, yes, not just Hakyeon, he thought to himself. His fondness for him wasn't true.

     Jaehwan chatted animatedly to Hakyeon, and the latter replied every so often, but not to the extent that Jaehwan was. After a few minutes, Taekwoon found himself slightly confused as they moved further away from Shangri-La. He persisted, though, purely out of concern despite his exhaustion growing. It'd been a long while since he stayed out this early. The Alven was more fond of the noon and night than the day— these were resting hours for him. Within a couple minutes though, the elves finally made their way into a small village and parted ways, Hakyeon going left and Jaehwan right. Of course, Taekwoon went the way of Hakyeon, hiding behind the long bamboo plants.

     As soon as Hakyeon shut the door behind him, the Alven began his journey home, but he did not do so without blowing a small kiss in Hakyeon's direction.

     When Taekwoon returned home, he instantly headed to his room and groaned into his bed. Taekwoon pined for the light elf already.


End file.
